A new and successful Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Cell Polarity Signaling was held in 2014, 2016, and 2018 and filled a very important but unmet need, as prior to the initiation of this GRC there were no regular conferences on the broad topic of cell polarity, either in the US or elsewhere. Based on highly positive feedback from the first three GRCs we are organizing a fourth meeting for 2020 to continue an ongoing forum for the very dynamic and diverse cell polarity field. Polarity is fundamental to all of biology, with profound implications for cell and tissue organization in normal development and homeostasis, and in numerous diseases including cancer. For these reasons, cell polarity has become an important area of research that has caught the imagination of many hundreds of investigators. To bring new participants and topics to the meeting, the 2020 GRC is focusing on the ?Dynamics of Cell Polarity?, and will feature many invited speakers who are bringing high-resolution imaging and image analysis methods to the field. A Gordon Research Seminar (GRS), organized by two postdoctoral trainees and subtitled ?Cell Polarity Across Developmental Time and Space,? will precede the GRC. The GRS is expected to attract ~50 trainees to present and discuss their research. The GRS will foster networking and collaborations to help trainees develop their careers. It will also provide a valuable learning experience for those involved in organizing the GRS. Several senior investigators in the cell polarity field will be invited to the GRS to discuss their research and provide mentoring and feedback. Sessions at the GRS and GRC will range from basic cell biology and development of model organisms to translational studies in cancer biology. Many talks at the GRC will focus on the meeting subtitle ? ?Dynamics of Cell Polarity.? The invited speakers for 2020 will be different from that of the 2018 conference, and 70% have never been invited as speakers to any previous Cell Polarity GRC. These new additions to the meeting, as well as the new focus on ?Dynamics of Cell Polarity?, will keep the meeting fresh and relevant and will broaden the number of investigators who can present their research. Invited speakers include established investigators from disciplines both within and outside the cell polarity field. Among the 30 invited speakers from multiple countries, 50% are women, 20% are junior PIs, and one to our knowledge is a URM as defined by the NIH. 20 short talks will be selected from submitted abstracts. Interactive poster presentations will take place on 4 afternoons, and several poster presenters will be selected to present poster preview talks to advertise their poster. The program includes a ?Power Hour? to discuss the challenges women face in academia. We will promote diversity in the programs for the GRC and GRS, through GRC minority fellowship funding, and through focused advertising via scientific societies. We envision that the 2020 GRC/GRS will facilitate discussion of cutting edge research in cell polarity and will foster collaborations that will fuel the field forward.